What is a hero
by ariolusdesemita
Summary: what if naruto was more honorable tan we thought, what if he had been taught by the fox since the age of 3 these what ifs all come together to be formed in this story of Naruto the Kitsune ninja. Naruhina pairing with sasuke bashing and hiashi bashing
1. Chapter 1

What is a Hero?

Summery

What if Naruto truly meant what he said the day he became a Genin, He wants his name on the stone, what if he having met the fox years before was a true example of a trickster, One massive prank. This is the story of Naruto the kitsune ninja. Warning Naruto may seem overpowered, but then anyone with a massive fox sealed in him should be frightfully powerful, he will also be rather intelligent. I apologize in advance for any excessive fluff, and yes this will be a Naru/Hina pairing. It starts off the day before Team 7 sets out for the mission to the wave.

Abcdnormal speech

_Abcdthoughts of humans_

**Abcdkyubi or inner personality/inner pervert speech**

_**Abcd kyubi or inner personality/inner pervert thoughts**_

Chapter one

He finally had a decent mission, he was finally getting the chance to show his true power, his true might. In contrast to his reaction when Kakashi had informed him of the nature of the memorial stone he wasn't concerned about having his name added to it. In fact the thought of dying for his village for his home (no matter how much the majority of its residents hated him) struck a cord within our hero, after all shouldn't all loyal ninjas of Konoha desire to die for their village. Well he thought this is no time to ponder weather or not loyal ninjas should desire to die in battle for their village. This is time to pack for my first C class mission. "**Hey brat what is so special about dying for this flee bitten hell hole**" a large ominous voice rumbles from the recesses of our heroes mind. "Nothing you would understand butlicking bastard fox" replies the youth, **"that was only one time you fool, is this after all the time and effort I have put into training your miserable self what I get, is this my thanks"** "Fox I never said I wasn't thankful but honestly I'm not sure you a demon a creature of destruction would know about the desire to protect and preserve". "**Kit you do realize that the people of this village would murder you in a heartbeat if they ever realized you were capable of such profound thought, I bet even that old man the hokage would sanction your execution if he knew how often we talk"**. "Listen fox I realize that why do you think I act like such a baka! Its not because I enjoy being put down I can tell you, do you actually think I would be so low as to really think that Sakura-bitch is someone I would choose to spend time with, or that Sasuke-teme is a worthy rival, or that Kakashi is a decent teacher!. Fox if you honestly think any of that then you are the baka" **"Well at least I'm not to much of a coward to show not show the girl I have a crush on any affection"** retorts the now visible giant fox. "leave Hinata-chan out of this, if I where to show her any affection I would be murdered by the Hyuga for trying to corrupt their heir, or Hiasha-teme would use it as an excuse to brand her with the caged bird seal" he finishes in a murmur. The fox looks at the 12 year old standing before him with a sunken look _**Kit if only they knew who your father was then the whole village would let you be, or perhaps its best that they don't, I'm sure there are many who would wish harm upon the Yondamies heir**_." Well im going to sleep wake me up if there is another assassination attempt Kyubi, though if we are lucky there will not be I could really use the sleep".

And with that the young blonde drifted off to his troubled sleep dreaming once more of the attacks he has suffered at the hands of people seeking to be heroes, if only they realized that true heroes are not made by destruction but protection.

The life of the Kyubis container sure is an interesting one especially when you are one Uzumaki Naruto.

As the birds called across Konoha Uzumaki Naruto was trying to complete the Jutsu Kyubi had showed him a few weeks before, some strange sphere thingy that Kyubi told him that Yondamie had created called the Rasengan. "KUSO!!" "bastard fox why cant I get this to work, I can get the water balloon to burst, I can then cause the rubber ball to explode like you told me to try, I can even keep it stable yet I cant get it to do the damage it should." "**Perhaps Kit you Need to put much more chakra into it, after all we both know that your chakra control is only the level of a first year Academy student even though you do have more chakra than that damned raccoon so just try brute force**". "ok then rotten bastard", "here goes, AHHH!" in his hand there was an orb of chakra about the size of a basket ball, wisps of chakra coming of it, Naruto then plunges it into a tree. BANG!!!! Naruto is amazed to find himself in a hole about 5 meters across and at least one deep. "whoops". "**kit get out of there now before the Anbu come to investigate that explosion" **_**after all there has not been a release of chakra that large since the time I attacked, I honestly shouldn't have decided he needed to learn that Jutsu after all if the only way he can use it is in that form he might acidently take out a house if he tries to use it in doors **_**"kit your not to use that Jutsu until you aquire better control after all people may start asking questions if you leave big holes like that everywhere you go, and what how would you explain where you learned such a technique?" "**alright fox but if I need it I'm using it" the blonde replies. "I guess I best be heading for the meeting place so we can go on our mission.

As Naruto was walking towards the village gates he heard the sound of sobbing and quickly walked towards the sound. He found Hinata on her knees tears flowing down her cheeks. Giving into the pull of his heart he walked up to her slowly and placed his arms around her from behind, all the while ignoring the catcalling and whistling of the Kyubi. While still holding her from behind he lifted her tenderly from the ground and into her ear he asked "Hinata why are you crying, what has caused you to hurt" Surprised at hearing Naruto's voice and with her thoughts going at a rapid pace Hinata replied with the truth "gomen Naruto-kun my father hit me, after complaining about my weakness" Naruto couldn't conceive why anyone would harm gentle Hinata, indeed all he wished to do at this moment was to annihilate that bastard Hiashi, Yet ever the wise one Kyubi spoke up "**Kit should you assault the head of the Hyuga clan it will sign your death warrant, though you may be powerful, even you couldn't stand against the entire Shinobi force of Konoha and even if they didn't try to destroy you it would prove to them that you are much more intelligent than what you let on" **"you mean to tell me you bastard-fox that I should let them harm MY Hinata. That I shouldn't destroy those who harm the people I love" **"no Kit I mean that at this point it is unwise to do so"** "ok fox ill do it your way" finished a disenchanted Naruto. Meanwhile Hinata had fallen asleep in his arms as he held her, so with great reluctance he took her to her sensei and departed before he was noticed.

An:

The theme of protection of others will be a big thing in this fic, self sacrifice will also be a reoccurring them. Also please excuse dialogue it isn't my best area, please read and review, though senseless flaming is not wanted, this naruto will be far more powerful and intelligent, probably what you would expect of a ninja with a very old and powerful fox as a teacher


	2. journey to the wave

What is a hero chapter 2

Abcdnormal speech

_Abcdthoughts of humans_

**Abcdkyubi or inner personality/inner pervert speech**

_**Abcd kyubi or inner personality/inner pervert thoughts**_

As Naruto arrived at the village gates he was not surprised to be greeted by a screeming banshee in the form of Sakura who then proceeded to smash him rather solidly on his head.

Slowly but surely Team 7 Now all accounted for (yes Naruto was later than Kakashi) set forth from Konoha to escort the drunkard Tazuna back to his home in wave country. As they are walking Naruto is once more in conversation with his inner demon.

"_hey fox teach me a new Jutsu, after all we are gonna be walking for a long time"_

"**Perhaps kit if you use your 'enhanced' senses you would realize we are being tracked, by two of your kind or so it would seem" **

"So there is a fight coming huh fox"

"**yes there is a fight coming, just remember the plan kit no showing to much of your real power, after all we don't want the villagers to think you know anything now do we"**

"yes fox I remember, though I wonder why they cant just accept me for who I am, not judge me for your crimes, bastard"

"**hey, that hurts kit, I may not be proud of what I have done but I am trying to make up for it"**

Naruto was felt two growing chakras and cut of communication with the now annoying kitsune and prepared to fight.

In a flash Kakashi was ripped to pieces as chains flying from the side caught him and pulled together, Sakura let out an anguished yelp why Naruto moved to take action yet was instantly stoped by a cry of "**FREEZE, remember the act"** seeing Naruto seemingly freeze up and taking a gash to his hand Sasuke immediately went into action deflecting the chains that would have diced Naruto, and kicking the so called demon brothers away, the demon brothers releasing their chains went on the offensive once more only to be stopped by Kakashi who proceeded to reduce the demon brothers to unconscious states. Sakura who had by this time regained the ability speak, sputtered out.

"ka-ka kakashi-sensei what happened, you were torn apart,"

At this a rather agitated Naruto replied with "the replacement Jutsu"

Sasuke with a smirk looks on to Naruto "what were you doing Scardy-cat"

Naruto inches away from trying out the Rasengan on the brooding bastard, is stopped when Kakashi points his injured hand out to him, ignoring Kakashi's statements on why they should return, Naruto plunges a Kunai into his wound, which soon run black as he poison from the demon brothers weapons is flushed from his body, taking a breath he states.

"I swear by the blood from this hand I shall never freeze again, for no reason shall I ever be helpless in battle again, for I swear to fight for my honor and for those who are precious to me, no matter the cost unto myself"

Kakashi perplexed by the change in his student points out to Naruto that he must dress his wound lest he die of blood loss. Turning to Tazuna "Why did you lie about the danger of this mission for what purpose did you seek to deceive Konoha". The whimpering Tazuna replies with a story on how bad the conditions in his home are and how Gatou rules with an iron fist (you know what he says in the manga and anime)

Time skip to when Zabuza attacks

As the ninja of team 7 leap out of the way of Zabuza's Zanbatou Naruto once more suppresses a grimace after all, he was proven right, there was someone in the grass.

Zabuza forms his mist and begins his assault on team seven focusing on the 'Great Sharingan Kakashi. As Kakashi faces off againsts Zabuza Sasuke and Sakura are gripped by the intensity of the killing intent generated by the Jounin level battle, Naruto watches with amusement, when he hears Kakashi call out "Sasuke I shall protect the three of you with my life". As Saskue calms down Naruto watches as the Kakashi takes the fight with Zabuza to the water.

The instant Kakashi touches the water, _that's strange the water, it is almost as if it is heavy than it should be, OH FUCK! _ Kakashi finds himself trapped within the water prison technique. Naruto ignoring Kakashi's pleas to take Tazuna and run, rushes foreward to engage Zabuza only to be stopped by a water clone who forces Naruto to lose his headband and retreat.

Looking on Zabuza begins to gloat. "Is that all you little children can do, perhaps you should've run, it would've been more interesting".

Sasuke speaks up "if we had of run then you would've killed our sensei and then hunted as down like vermin"

Zabuza replies with a smirk "so perhaps you are not as pathetic as the blonde fool"

Sakura decides to make herself known, "of course Sasuke-kun is so much better than Naruto".

Hearing this Naruto snaps, already angered by the loss of his headband, to hear such insults drive him passed the point of tolerance, ignoring the cries of **"kit stop remember what will happen"** Naruto begins to summon forth his chakra, to summon forth his own power.

Zabuza stops for a second, _where the fuck is that chakra coming from, its monstrous its incredible. _He looks over to the clearly angered blonde and sees the wisps of clue chakra beginning to surround him. For the first time in years he feels fear, fear of this power he has unwittingly awakened.

In his prison, Kakashi is beginning to sweat_. It can't be the seal, no it isn't, there is no trace of the Kyubi's chakra, this is all Naruto, I fear we may have made a grave mistake._

Stepping forth Naruto glaring at Zabuza opens his mouth" In Konoha there is a stone. On this stone are listed the true heros of the leaf, the shinobi that have given there life for the leaf. Yet in truth none have given to the leaf as much as I, for 12 years I have held the greatest terror Konoha has ever known at bay, for 12 years I have been assaulted for doing this, I have been beaten, burnt and stabbed. And yet it is my greatest ambition to have my name engraved upon that stone, for at least then I would have some recognition from my home. Yet even should I die in battle no matter what deeds I may accomplish, I probably will never be honored in such away. You have taken the only sign of recognition from me, and for that You so called demon of the mist, I shall show you the true power of the demon-child of Konoha" the last words spat in a tone so laced in venom Zabuza was forced to flinch.

Narutos aura of chakra still blazing, his killing intent growing to the point that behind him, Tazuna and Sakura have been rendered unconscious and Sasuke can barely move, he leaps forth bending the very winds of the air itself and strikes at Zabuza.

Zabuza struck by a blow like none other he had received in years releases the water prison, Kakashi in shock from the pure force of Narutos Chakra is barely able to focus enough so that he can stand.

Kyubi watching this scene unfold tries once more to get Naruto to calm "**Naruto if you don't stop all of Konoha will know the truth, they will all know that you have power that rivals the Hokage himself, they will seek your death"** the response he receives causes even him to shudder.  
"Kyubi I am sick of being weak, I am sick of being assaulted, I am sick of playing the fool. Let those fools assail me, I doubt they could kill me after all, I have you healing my body"

Zabuza takes this time to begin preparing his next move, _this kid, what the hell is he. He surpasses me in pure strength in speed and his chakra is immense, its almost as if I am fighting a force of nature, Naruto the pinky said his name is, well it sure is apt it. Whirlpool describes him perfectly._ Deciding to try and use his jutsu to win this battle he calls out.

Water release: great waterfall technique.

Naruto watching this grand wave of water raging towards him Takes a breath and counters

Wind release: Great Breakthrough

The blast of wind release tears through the wave and smashes Zabuza into a tree, Naruto with a glint in his eye forms an Odama-Rasengan in one hand and walks towards the fallen swordsman, ignoring the gasp from Kakashi at the sight of the forth's incomplete jutsu. Naruto is about to obliterate the fallen Zabuza when suddenly a hunter-nin appears before him and teleports away.

His target missing naruto surrenders to his rage driving the odama-rasengan into the ground creating a large crater before his body, shattered by the force of his own power, falls leaving him unconscious in the middle of the hole.

Kakashi after covering his eye, places the incapacitated Naruto over his shoulder and Tazuna and the silent team 7 continue towards the home of Tazuna. 

AN:

Naruto in this story is powerful, very powerful, the only reason he was able to harm Zabuza as he did was his rage and Pure power. Yet at his age and with his terrible control, he is likely to just as much damage to himself as to his foe if he assails them. His sheer strength of chakra literally crushes his body, so though he is strong he will still lose to those who can deal with him, after all an emotional fighter is one with little intelligence. Next chapter team 7's thoughts and Naruto awakes,


End file.
